


Jogging

by XianFrost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Washington tries not to get distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jogging

"You sure you don’t want to take off your armor? It’s pretty hot right now." Doc asked, easily keeping up with Agent Washington’s longer strides. The medic didn’t know why the former Freelancer was running around in his armor in the middle of the day.

"I’m fine. Really." The duo ran past Blue Base again. Caboose waved at them and Doc waved back. Wash really wished he could get rid of the sweat from the inside of his helmet.

"You’ve got one more lap to go right?" Doc smiled at the grunt of confirmation and quickly ran ahead of Wash. "I’ll get you something to drink!"

Alone, Wash gave a small groan when the medic quickly disappeared around a corner. Why did Donut have to lend Doc a pair of his running clothes!? It was too distracting!


End file.
